Snapshots of Memory
by Cammy
Summary: Eleven moments in the lives of Scott and Jean.


Title: Snapshots of Memory

Author: Cammy

Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine.

Author's Note: Things taken from the comics since Evo has kinda ended... So upset about that. Mainly this is eleven drabbles. Enjoy

The Meeting

He still wasn't sure what possessed him to agree to this. Scott Summers, orphan living in a mansion? This type of life didn't belong to him. It belonged to someone else, someone special.

Unfortunately he was having a hard time convincing Professor Xavier of that.

Also, apparently, someone named Doctor McCoy was working on creating a special type of glasses so he could see once more. He didn't really care. In his opinion he was going to wake up at any moment.

"Hello."

A soft musical voice broke into his thoughts. Scott could tell that the speaker was female and probably around his age. For a split second he wished he could see again; she was probably beautiful.

"Hi." He turned, hoping he was facing the right direction. "I'm Scott Summers."

"Jean Grey."

The First Sight.

Jean knew she was fretting but she couldn't help it. Doctor McCoy and the Professor had finally finished making Scott's glasses and the three of them were currently in the Infirmary seeing if they worked.

Jean hoped they did. Really. After all she wasn't the lest bit worried that Scott might not want to be her friend anymore if he could see.

'Okay breath girl. Breath. Nothing is going to change.'

She snuck another glance at the clock. It had been nearly thirty minutes but it felt like forever to her.

"Jean?"

Startled she looked up to see the Professor and Doctor McCoy in the doorway.

"Yes Professor?"

He looked amused, as though he knew exactly how nervous she was. Which actually he probably did know.

"Scott would like to see you."

She felt her heart start beating faster.

"It worked then?" was her stuttered question.

Without waiting for the answer to her question, she brushed passed them and hurried inside the Infirmary.

He was sitting up in one of the beds, facing her. She heard the door close behind them, leaving the two of them alone.

"Scott?"

All her fears came rushing back to her as he just continued to stare at her.

"You're beautiful Red."

Jean beamed.

"You're not that bad looking yourself Slim."

Jealousy.

He really really hated Duncan Matthews. For the life of him, Scott could not understand what Jean saw in him. Duncan is an arrogant jerk and a stereotypical football star; not the guy he would have pegged as being Red's type.

'Great. I sound like a jealous hopeful boyfriend.' Scott thought with a mental groan.

"You know, if you had just asked her out..."

Scott turned around to glare at Kurt. Never mind the fact that Kurt would not even be able to tell that he was glaring.

"For the last time Kurt, I do not like Jean that way. We're just friends."

Kurt just smiled. Scott hated that smile, it just screamed 'I know something you don't.'

"Suure."

Laughing, Kurt teleported away as Scott frowned and turned back to the window. He didn't love Jean. They were just friends.

Right?

So why did it hurt so much to see her and Duncan together?

First Real Date

After several months of dancing around each other, they were finally going on their first real date. Jean grinned as she glanced at the mess she had made of her room trying to find the perfect outfit. She could care less that the whole town was still afraid of mutants and Scott and her were probably going to have to put up with evil looks and dark glares the whole time. Their first real date!

Finally!

'As of today Scott Summers and Jean Grey are an official couple!' Jean wondered if it was immature to cheer and then decided she didn't care and proceeded to throw back her head and cheer.

Unable to stop grinning, Jean picked up another outfit and held it against herself as she looked into the mirror.

"Hm.. Maybe I should wear the blue one..." Jean mused aloud as she scanned her room looking for the dress in question, all the while thinking of just how good Jean Grey Summers sounds.

Proposal Number One

So much had changed. New members, Jean becoming more powerful as Phoenix, mutants getting worse publicity, the discovery of his father still being alive and a hundred more, both good and bad. Yet Scott was certain that never before had he felt so nervous.

Jean and him were once more on the bluff; the same one where the others had stranded them years ago in order to throw the infamous party. This time, though, they were there by choice and both were sitting on a picnic blanket, Scott holding Jean and watching the sunset.

"What's wrong Scott?" His beautiful firebird asked, looking worried, "I can feel your nervousness."

'Well it's now or never.. Just remember to breath.'

Looking straight into her eyes, Scott took a deep breath and began.

"I love you more than anything Jean. Let me finish okay? When I think about my future, all I can think about is you. All I need is you. I don't know what I would ever do without you. I don't ever even want to imagine it. In my entire life, I have never loved anything more than I love you. Red, will you.. will you marry me?"

His heat was pounding as he showed her the ring. Jean gave him a watery smile.

"Like I'd say no."

Scott found he couldn't stop smiling for weeks.

Grieving

The wind was howling outside but Scott found he just couldn't care. After Jean's death he had left the X-Men and ended up in Alaska. He was back in school and owned an apartment. He could honestly care less.

She was gone and that fact hurt more than anything.

It was going to be ten months soon. Ten months since he had watched the love of his life turn to ash. Ten months since he had heard her voice as anything but a scream in his nightmares.

Ten months of pure hell.

_I don't know what I would ever do without you. I don't ever even want to imagine it._

Oh but he knew now. He could do nothing but imagine it. Already he had counted the thousand ways he could kill himself in the apartment alone.

For the past ten months whenever he went somewhere new it was the first thing he noticed; what he could use to kill himself with.

It had become a game of sorts.

There was nothing else to do now except wait out the storm and once more count the ways he could kill himself.

And remember her.

Back From the Dead

They told her she had died and she knew she had. She remembered. All of the X-Men were here and Kitty hadn't stopped crying. Jean could feel everyone's stunned disbelief and shocked joy but the one person she wanted to see, the one person she needed to see wasn't here.

'Where are you Slim?'

Suddenly she sensed a familiar presence and smiled. About time he showed up. She could hardly stop herself from running down the stairs as she heard the Professor greet Scott.

"Hello Professor. It's great to see everyone but why did you call me here?"

Scott's voice was slightly confused as he questioned the Professor. Obviously he hadn't expected to ever come back here.

"Well you see Scott, we discovered something very important just a couple of days ago. Something important to us and you. Or rather I should say someone."

Scott looked confused and then looked up, meeting her gaze. She heard his sharp intake of breath and found herself smiling.

"Hey you. Did ya miss me?"

Take Two.

He was gone. His precious little son. The one good thing Maddie and him had ever done together and now he was gone. He couldn't save him. Scott knew in a way as he lay in bed staring at the ceiling, that he had. Letting them take Nathan three thousand years into the future, giving his son up, had been the only way to save him but..

He was gone.

He was never going to see his little boy smile at him, never going to hear him say 'Daddy!'

Perhaps it would have been bearable if he wasn't losing Jean as well.

Perhaps it had been harsh of him but after Nathan was gone he had told Jean it was time to chose.

He had give up everything for her and yet she didn't seem to care.

So he had told her that. Scott would never forget the stunned look on her face as he told her that if she loved him 'prove it and stop looking around. Stop treating me like Mr. Dependable; the one who will always be there, the one you'll turn to when no one else is left! Stop acting like I'm second best!' and walked away.

Scott was waiting for her to come and tell him they were through.

"Scott?" He sat up and looked to see Jean in the doorway. All he could do was nod to show he was listening for the lump in his throat made it impossible for him to speak.

Here it was. He had now truly lost everyone.

"You were right," Okay he hadn't been expecting that one, "I've been treating you horribly and I'm so sorry. I should have been here by your side, comforting you when you were forced to give Nathan up and I wasn't. I'm such an idiot, please forgive me."

Scott found himself giving her a tired yet joyful smile. "Always Red."

"Great. Now, will you marry me?"

This time he stared until he was able to force his mind to start working again.

"Isn't the guy suppose to ask the girl that?"

"Yeah well I've never been one for tradition. Besides, you got to ask last time. So?"

"Like I say anything but yes."

Jean laughed and Scott found himself giving her a real smile this time as he hugged her.

For the first time he felt hope for Nathan.

The Wedding.

Never before had Jean Grey soon to be Summers been this nervous. As she gazed at herself one more time in the mirror she felt her heart start to pound rapidly again. It had been years in the making but the day when Scott and her were married was finally here.

Now all she had to do was remember her vows and try not to trip walking down the aisle in her heels.

Jean took one last look in the mirror before smiling. Everything was perfect.

A knock at the door interrupted her musings.

"Come it!" she said, turning around to greet whoever it was. Her smile grew larger as she saw it was Rachel and Nathan in the doorway. Rachel's smile was bright enough to light up the entire city of Las Vegas.

"You look great Mom!"

Nathan cleared his throat awkwardly. "You really do Redd."

Jean beamed. Her children looked beautiful as well. Okay so Rachel was born to an alternate her and was only a couple of years younger than her and Nathan was the son of her clone, raised in the future by her and Scott when their little vacation got interrupted and was now older than her but that was all besides the point.

"Thank you. The two of you look lovely as well."

As she watched Rachel grin and Nathan blush she knew that today really was the happiest day of her life.

Happily Ever After.

Scott smiled as he watched her. Even at forty-eight his wife was the most beautiful woman in the world. At long last all his dreams had come true.

He was happily married to the love of his life and had been married to her for twenty-five years and counting.

He was the proud father of six, seven if one counted Stryfe. Of course he himself had only fathered Nathan, Sara and Chris. Rachel had been born to an alternate version of him and Nate had been created in a lab but they were still his children.

His grandchildren were joys to be held though Logan personally thought that Nathan and Domino's son was the devil incarnated. Scott privately agreed that his eldest grandson was a troublemaker but he still loved him.

Even when he dyed Scott's hair pink.

His beloved friends had thought that had been hysterically funny.

The same way Scott had found it just as hysterical when he sicced his grandson on them and they all woke up with neon green hair.

Somedays he really loved his life, And cameras. Mostly cameras.

Jean laughed as she glanced at him, seeing the memory Scott had been remembering.

"That really was cruel of you Slim. Siccing Michael on them like that.." She trailed off, laughing and shaking her head as she did.

"I know Red, I know." Scott grinned as he wrapped his arms around her.

The pink hair hadn't been that embarrassing.

Well maybe just a little bit.


End file.
